Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime (Vol 4): Changes
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy returns to the Transformers: Prime universe, but everything isn't as it was when he left. There is a new base, A new member of team Prime and a mysterious bot shows up out of nowhere! Oh, and there's a dragon! No bad/mean reviews please. Warning: Yaoi (slash, boyxboy) inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime Vol. 4**

**Changes.**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Here's the fourth crossover between Spiderboy and the Transformers: Prime universe. It takes place during the Beast Hunters series after episode 9 and before episode 10. And yes Predaking can transform in this crossover. And like in every other TFP crossover flameeshadoww's OC Ravage will be in it. And where this is a different universe than the TFP series not everything will stay the same. But don't really think about the events and timeline stuff. Just enjoy the story and go with it. Anyways, please review (no bad/mean reviews) and enjoy this new crossover!**

"Optimus, a very familliar energy signature has just popped up where our old base was located." Ratchet said from his computer console, stressing out the word 'familliar'. Bumblebee's door wings perked up instantly at what Ratchet said.

"Hm . . . Bumblebee, I believe this is your area of expertise." Optimus said with a slight smile over at Bumblebee. Bumblebee began bouncing up and down excitedly.

("I'M ON IT BOSS-BOT!") Bumblebee beeped excitedly as Ratchet opened a ground bridge to the old base. Bumblebee then raced through the ground bridge, it closing behind him. A white and blue motorcycle then drove into the bunker, it's hologram turning off once inside. Ravage transformed and walked over to Optimus and Ratchet.

"What's going on?" Ravage asked Optimus.

"Spiderboy has returned." Optimus said.

**. . .**

"Lord Megatron. We have discovered a massive energy signature near the autobot's previous base." Starscream said as he walked into the main room of the Nemisis. "I believe it to be that human Spiderboy. May I go and destroy him for you?"

"No Starscream, you shall not. We will dispatch the predacon after him, to see how long it would take before he is destroyed." Megatron said with a evil grin before Starscream left the room, growling under his breathe in anger.

**. . .**

"What happened here?!" Spiderboy asked himself as the reality portal behind him closed. "Where are the bots? Wait . . . This seems familliar. Oh, scrap. Beast Hunters." Spiderboy said, narrowing his lensed eyes before hearing a ground bridge open behind him. Spiderboy turned around and saw Bumblebee racing out of the ground bridge towards him.

("MASON! I'm SO glad to see you!") Bumblebee yelled, picking up Spiderboy and sqeezing the living crud out of him.

"CAN'T BREATHE!" Spiderboy said loudly before Bumblebee let him go. Spiderboy gasped for air before coughing a few times. "So, the 'cons found out where the base was." Spiderboy said as he remembered watching the first ten episodes of Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters back in his universe. Bumblebee nodded his helm.

("Yeah, it was pretty scary. But . . . We survived. Now come on. We better get back to base and tell everyone you're here.") Bumblebee beeped as he transformed. Spiderboy walked over into the rubble and looked around before pressing a button on his lenses, scanning the area. ("What are you doing?") Bumblebee asked transforming again and walking over to his spark/soul mate.

"Loking for something that you might want." Spiderboy said before finding the item. "Wow, what is this thing made of? It survived the explosion almost completely intact! Just have to clean it and it'll be fine." Spiderboy said as he phased his hands through the rubble and grabbed a large white sphere that was almost his size and rolled it through everything and out of the rubble. "Here." Spiderboy said, giving Bumblebee the sphere.

("I thought you hated this thing.") Bumblebee beeped with a grin. Spiderboy shook his head.

"Nope. I was just annoyed that you wrapped me up in tentacles when I wasn't ready." Spiderboy said with a smile. "Now come on, we better . . . Scrap!" Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. "Run. Get back to base. I know where it is. I'll catch up when I'm done here."

("What are you talking about?!") Bumblebee asked as Spiderboy began to push him away.

"The preadicon is on his way! MOVE!" Spiderboy yelled a few moments before they both heard a screech come from above. "Correction. He is here! 'Bee go! You know I can take care of myself. I'll be there in a hour tops." Spiderboy said as Predaking landed a hundred meters away from there. "RUN!" Spiderboy yelled before Bumblebee transformed and drove away.

("Ratchet I need a ground bridge!") Bumblebee beeped before a ground bridge opened in front of him. Bumblebee quickly drove through the ground bridge as Predaking transformed into his alternate (non-beast) form.

"This is what lord Megatron set me out to destroy? A mere human?! This may be fun at the most." Predaking said as the ground bridge closed behind Bumblebee. Spiderboy smilied.

"Well, you're in for a surprise pal." Spiderboy said as he changed his height to cybertronian. "Because I'm not any oridinary human." Spiderboy said with a smile before extracting his stingers. "Now, let's dance." Spiderboy said before Predaking charged at him. Spiderboy leapt up onto Predaking's shoulders, grabbing Predaking's head with his feet before throwing him far off. Predaking growled as he got off the ground before picking up a boulder next to him and throwing it at Spiderboy. Once the rock got close enough Spiderboy shattered it with a single punch. "That all you got?"

"Hardly." Predaking said before transforming into his beast-form, charging at Spiderboy.

"Cool! I've always wanted to fight a dragon!" Spiderboy said before taking out a spider-shaped ninja star and throwing it at Predaking. Predaking stopped the attack with his fire-breath as Spiderboy leapt over him, landing next to his tail. Spiderboy then grabbed the limb and began to swing him around in a giant circle. "Round and round he goes! Where he stops nobody . . . knows!" Spiderboy yelled before throwing Predaking far into the sky, away from where they currently were. "Okay, now to get to the guys' new base." Spiderboy said before teleporting to the new autobot base.

**. . .**

"Well, I didn't even break a sweat." Spiderboy said as he teleported into the middle of the autobots' new base. "Woah! Optimus, you look awesome!" Spiderboy said, noticning Optimus' newly upgraded body.

("Mason!") Bumblebee beeped loudly before huuging Spiderboy tightly. Spiderboy smilied before hugging the black and yellow mech back. ("I was worried.")

"Dude, I can't die, remember? Besides, I have the ablility to control reality. I can handle a cybertronian dragon all by myself." Spiderboy said before separating from his and Bumblebee's hug as he heard two cars driving up to the building. Everyone looked over to the entrance and saw, Bulkhead and Wheeljack transform and walk into the room.

"Who's the new kid?" Wheeljack asked, pointing to Spiderboy.

("Wheeljack, this is Spiderboy. You know the human I've told you about?") Bumblebee beeped as he pushed Spiderboy closed to Wheeljack. Spiderboy extended his hand for a handshake.

"Hi Wheeljack, it's nice to finally meet you." Spiderboy said before Wheeljack smilied, accepting Spiderboy's handshake.

"Like wise." Hey doc, how'd Magnus doing?" Wheeljack asked Ratchet who was attending to Ultra Magnus' broken hand. Spiderboy looked over at Ultra Magnus, who had only just noticed.

"Woah, woah, woah. Ratchet don't worry I got that." Spiderboy said before snapping his fingers, fixing the destroyed limb completely. "There, done." Spiderboy said, folding his arms with a smile before Ravage walked into the room. "Hey Ravage! Wow, you look . . . different." Spiderboy said, noticing the femme's new white and blue color scheme. Ravage placed her hands on her hips, looking at Spiderboy with a stern face.

"What are you saying? That I look weird?" Ravage asked. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened before he put both of his hands up like he was being arrested.

"NO! NO! No it's just a different color, just like I saw 'Bee with his new color scheme for the first time." Spiderboy said.

"I know what you meant." Ravage said with a smile. Spiderboy smilied back as Ultra Magnus walked over to the three.

"Bumblebee, Ravage, you know this . . . person?" Ultra Magnus asked Bumblebee and Ravage who just replyed a 'yes sir'. Spiderboy raised a lensed eye at Ultra Magnus before remembering what he was like. A bot who was stern but caring, someone who demanded you to follow orders but just because he wanted to make sure you came out of the fight alive. "And what is you name soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked Spiderboy, bringing the mutant superhero back to reality.

"Which one? Human or super-human?" Spiderboy asked, just wanting to torment Ultra Magnus a little.

"Both." Ultra Magnus said with a stern voice. Spiderboy knew that tone all too well.

"Look, I know what your thinking, this guy just showed up and he could be a danger to the team. But I am a part of this team! I may not be here all the time, but when I am I help out as much as I possibly can! And the name's Spiderboy. Human name's Mason. Now if you excuse me. I'm going for a little flight." Spiderboy said as he stormed out of the building, activating his rocket boots and flying off into the night sky.

"Was it something I said?" Ultra Magnus asked, looking around the room. Bumblebee and Ravage both rolled their optics before they began to leave the base. "And where do you two think you're going?!"

("We're going to go get Mason. We'll be back in a while.") Bumblebee beeped as he and Ravage transformed, speeding away in Spiderboy's direction before Ultra Magnus could protest.

**. . .**

"I can't believe what I just did! You know why I did it? I'm annoyed. I just came back from another universe where me and 'Bee are safe and sound (for the most part)* and I come to this universe and find it in ruins!" Spiderboy said as he deactivated his rocket boots and glided down to the land below (And he is refering to Spiderboy Meets Spiderbot: Two of a kind -Mason). "I should probably head back. I don't wanna worry anyone. And I've been flying around for the last half an hour. Ugh! I hate having to anwser to people like Ultra Magnus, who always take the rules before anything else. SO annoying!" Spiderboy said before sitting down on a boulder near by. Spiderboy sighed, not wanting to return to the base, but knowing he had to sooner or later. Spiderboy then heard a car and motorcycle drive this way. _'Bee and Ravage, of course. My first ever real best friends. Thank god for them._ Spiderboy thought before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy practically leapt off the boulder and got ready for a fight as he saw a ground bridge open near by.

("Mason, what's going on?!") Bumblebee asked as he and Ravage transformed, racing over to Spiderboy's side.

"I have no clue 'Bee. But I intend to find out!" Spiderboy said as he raced to the ground bridge. As he was just about to leap inside a black and red femme walked out of the portal before it closed behind her. The femme then colapsed to the ground, exhausted from whatever happened to her.

"No way!" Ravage said, a shocked expression on her faceplate. Spiderboy scanned the femme before the results came up on his holo-screen. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened at the results.

"Reaper?!" Spiderboy and Ravage both said loudly, realizing who the femme was.

**End of Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed! And the black and red femme Reaper also belongs to flameeshadoww. Also I'd advise you to go check out flameeshadoww's stories 'New Student'. They give a bit more back story on Reaper and if you're looking for more back story on Ravage, just check out flameeshadoww's story 'Old friends'. Anyways take care everyone, please review (no bad/mean reviews please). PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime Vol. 4**

**Changes.**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"Why did you bring a unknown bot back to base?!" Ultra Magnus yelled at Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Ravage. Ravage narrowed her optics at the blue mech before storming away. "Where do you think you're going soldier?!"

"Can I eat him?" Spiderboy whispered to Bumblebee. Bumblebee shook his head before Spiderboy sighed in annoyance. "Ultra Magnus . . ." Spiderboy began before the mech gave him a stern stare. " . . . sir, she was in trouble and Ravage knew her. We couldn't just leave a friend in the middle of no where for the 'cons to capture and do whatever on." Spiderboy said, folding his arms as Optimus walked over.

"You three did the right thing, but just as a safety meassure, we must keep her restrained for the time being, just until we find out if she is hostile." Optimus said before he looked over at Ultra Magnus. "And as we discussed earlier, team Prime is not like an army Ultra Magnus, it is a family." Optimus said before he walked over to Ratchet. Spiderboy smilied slightly before following Optimus, with Bumblebee right behind him.

"Um . . . Optimus, is it okay if I read Reaper's mind? Y'know, just to see if she is on our side." Spiderboy asked Optimus, who had just finished talkng to Ratchet. The red and blue leader of the auto-bots turned to the red and black teenaged superhero, pausing for a moment as he considered his offer.

"Very well, you have my permission." Optimus said before leading Spiderboy and Bumblebee over to Reaper, who was currently restrained against a table in the corner of the room. "Whenever you are ready Mason." Optimus said with a friendly smile. Spiderboy smilied back before pausing. Spiderboy took a deep breathe before his lensed eye began to glow a bright red. He then walked over to the black and red femme and placed his hand on her helm, closed his eyes and entered her mind. Five minutes passed before Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes again, taking his hand off of Reaper's helm.

("Is she with us or with the 'cons?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy, who only paused for a few moments.

"She's not with anyone. Actually she's just liek Ravage when she first got to Earth. With no side. She can go either way." Spiderboy said with a shrug before noticing Ravage over at the building's entrance, looking in at him, Bumblebee, Reaper and Optimus. "I'll be right back." Spiderboy said before walking over to Ravage. "Ravage, you okay?" Spiderboy asked the white and blue femme, who didn't really look the best.

"Is she with us or with them?" Ravage asked.

"Neither. She's a neutral at the moment, just like you were." Spiderboy said before pausing. "And she still loves you." Spiderboy said, making Ravage look up at him with surprise. Her faceplate turned a bright red in mere moments.

"Thanks Mason." Ravage said with a smile. Spiderboy nodded a 'you're welcome' before walking back into the building, leaving Ravage alone with her thoughts.

**. . .**

"Hm . . . curious. You were defeated by Spiderboy as has mostly everyone who has done battle with him." Megatron said, placing a hand on his chin, thinking of what to do next. "Predaking, I have another assignment for you. But this time you will need Starscream's help." Megatron said with a evil grin, looking over at Starscream who was also in the room. Starscream gulped nervously before looking up at Predaking, who was just said 'yes master' before exiting the room.

In the hallway Predaking felt his energon boil with rage. How could he Predaking, be defeated by a mere human?! He wanted his revenge, and soon.

**. . .**

"Optimus, I have just detected more unearthed energon." Ratchet said. Optimus paused for a moment, deciding who was going to go recover the energon.

"Spiderboy, Bumblebee, Ravage, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus, you five will secure the energon. Spiderboy, you're in charge." Optimus said, making Spiderboy raise a lensed eye.

"Why me Optimus? I'm just a kid, I can't . . ." Spiderboy began before Optimus raised his hand.

"Because you need a chance to prove yourself to you and Ultra Magnus. Now, AUTOBOTS ROLLOUT!" Optimus siad as Ratchet opened a ground bridge before Spiderboy, Bumblebee, Ravage, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus raced through the portal, it closing behind them.

**. . .**

"So, what's the plan?" Smokescreen whispered to Spiderboy as the five of them exited the groud bridge, it closing behind them. Spiderboy paused before scanning the area. The energon was there, but no one was around besides the four vechicons that were protecting the energon.

"Okay, Smokescreen and Ravage, you're both with me. Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus you two use range attacks only to cover us if nessacary. If you hear a shriek then call Ratchet for a ground bridge. Alright, let's move." Spiderboy whispered before he, Smokescreen and Ravge spread out, leaving Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus at their hiding spot on the cliff. Ravage got behind a tree that was only a few meters from the energon and mechs, Smokescreen was hiding behind a nearly boulder with his phase-shifter ready while Spiderboy was creeping over to the energon in stealth mode. Spiderboy quickly exited stealth mode and kicked the first mech into the second mech, sending them both away from the energon before webbing them to the ground. The two remaining mechs began firing at Spiderboy as Smokescreen phased out through the boulder and grabbed the third mech before phasing him into the boulder. The final mech began firing at Smokescreen, turning from the tree Ravage was behind. Ravage quickly raced over to the final mech and kicked his head off.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Smokescreen said cheerfully. Ravage smilied.

"Thanks." She said before the three of them heard a clapping coming from the energon mine entrance.

"Bravo! Ecore, ECORE!" Starscream said as he walked into the open area. "Well, done."

"What do you want Starscream?!" Spiderboy asked as he took out a spider-shaped ninja star, reading himself for another fight.

"Oh, it isn't what I want Spider. It's what lord Megatron wants. And it's your head!" Starscream said before everyone heard Predaking's roar echo throughout the sky.

("Ratchet! We need a ground bridge!") Bumblebee said into his com-link as Predaking landed infront of Starscream before transforming.

"We meet again human." Predaking said as a ground bridge opened next to the cliff. Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus leapt down from their postion and landed next to the ground bridge. Ravage and Smokescreen raced over to them before they stopped, noticing Spiderboy was still back, facing Predaking.

"Come on soldier! We've gotta go!" Ultra Magnus said before Predaking grinned evily. Predaking then began to race over to Bumblebee, Ravge, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus.

"NO!" Spiderboy yelled as he leapt infront of Predaking's claws, which were about to stab Ultra Magnus. "GAH! NOT AGAIN!" Spiderboy yelled as Predaking stabbed his other claws into Spiderboy's torso before he began to rip him apart. "RUN! GET OUT OF HE-!" Spiderboy yelled before Predaking ripped his in two, his blood squirting all over Bumblebee, Ravage, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus.

("NOOOOOO!") Bumblebee beeped loudly before Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen dragged him into the ground bridge with Ravage behind them before it closed.

"Heh, what a fool. Sacrificing himself for his friends. Weak." Predaking said before tossing Spiderboy's remains into a pile. "We have gotten what our lord wants, let us re-" Predaking said before he noticed Spiderboy was gone. "Where did the human go?!"

"I heal pretty quickly when I want to!" Spiderboy said loudly before kicking Predaking over to Starscream. "Now, who's first?!" Spiderboy asked before Starscream collected some of Spiderboy's blood off of Predaking's claws with his own.

"I am sure that you can handle this Predaking. However, I shall see that our lord gets what he sent us for. See you back at base!" Starscream said before transforming and flying away. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Spiderboy said as he leapt into the air, activating his web-cape before Predaking grabbed his leg and smashed him into a boulder, crushing both the boulder and all of Spiderboy's bones.

"Until next time Spider." Predaking said before transforming and flying away as Spiderboy passed out.

**. . .**

Spiderboy opened his lensed eyes slowly. The red and black teenaged superhero looked around the room slowly. It wasn't a room he really remembered, but it looked simillar to Bumblebee's room. Spiderboy looked over at the time. 4:30 AM. He then felt a sharp pain thravel throughout his spine before laying back down on the bed. He could feel his bones healing, which took alot of time for his young body to process, where it still wasn't finished growing yet. Spiderboy grunted as he struggled out of bed, limping over to the door, still cybertronian sized. Spiderboy slowly opened the door and exited the room and entered a hallway that lead to, what looked like, the main room of the building. Spiderboy groaned as he began to limp his way down the hall. As Spiderboy reached the end of the hall he saw Bumblebee walking over with a energon cube in his hand.

("Mason? What are you doing up?! You need to rest!") Bumblebee beeped as he started to help Spiderboy back to his room. Spiderboy groaned in annoyance as Bumblebee dragged him back to the room. ("Here, I brought you some energon.") Bumblebee said, handing Spiderboy the cube. Spiderboy nodded slightly before taking the gift.

"Thanks 'Bee. Is everyone else alright?" Spiderboy asked as he lifted up his mask Bumblebee shrugged as Spiderboy began to drink the energon.

("Primus if I know. Now the only thing everyone is concerned about is staying alive or saving cybertron or something like that.") Bumblebee beeped as Spiderboy's bones finished healing.

"Yeah, I know." Spiderboy said before pausing for a moment. "Hey 'Bee?"

("Yeah Mason?")

"I was wondering, if Cybertron was restored to the way it was . . . what do you think you would do then?" Spiderboy asked as he placed the empty energon cube over to the side while sitting up. Bumblebee paused for a few moments, not knowing how to anwser.

("Honestly, I don't know. Maybe just settle down somewhere nice. Maybe stay here on Earth, or go live with you in your universe.") Bumblebee beeped with a shrug before raising an optics. ("Why?")

"I have all of this cosmic power to do with as I please. And I can make things right on a dead planet with a race that may never stop fighting! I can save a species from itself, maybe even multiple species from themselves, I don't know! The point is, I don't know I should restore Cybertron or not." Spiderboy explained before a long pause filled the room. Spiderboy sighed before closing his lensed eyes.

("You shouldn't.")

"Huh?" Spiderboy asked as he opened his lensed eyes again.

("I said you shouldn't. If you do then what would have been learned? What was lost wouldn't matter and that entire war would have been for nothing!") Bumblebee beeped before getting up. ("But, it doesn't matter, just rest Mason. I have to go and file a report from going on patrol.") Bumblebee said before kissing Spiderboy on the forehead and exiting the room, a groan slipping out of his mouth as he closed the door. Spiderboy smilied slightly before closing his eyes and falling alseep.

**. . .**

"Shockwave, how long would it take you to make a clone from this DNA sample?" Megatron asked, handing Shockwave a vile of Spiderboy's blood. Shockwave paused for a moment, calculating the question in his mind.

"Seven hours Lord Megatron." Shockwave said before placing the vile on a nearby table.

"Excellent, get to work." Megatron said before exiting the lab, leaving Shockwave with his work.

**End of Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter! Chapter 3 is coming soon so stay tuned! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime Vol. 4**

**Changes.**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

The black and red femme opened her optics slowly, looking around the room with a cunfused look upon her faceplate.

"Easy Reaper. You don't want to hurt yourself or anything." Ravage said as she noticed Reaper waking up. Reaper looked over at the white and blue femme.

"R-Ravage?" Reaper asked shakily before chuckling a little, noticing Ravage's new color scheme. "I see you too my advice." Reaper said with a smile.

"Heh, yeah." Ravage said with a smile as Spiderboy (cybertronian sized) and Bumblebee walked into the room.

"I'm fine 'Bee, really." Spiderboy said with a slight wave before Bumblebee glared at him with narrowed optics.

("Yeah, that's what you said before falling off the bed!") Bumblebee beeped, his arms flying all over the place in exaguation. Spiderboy chuckled before kissing Bumblebee on the forehead.

"I was dizzy from not gett out of that room in a while. You gotta stop worrying so much sweetspark." Spiderboy said before noticing Reaper was awake. "Oh, hey Reaper. I see you're finally awake." Spiderboy said with a friendly smile, trying to distract Bumblebee from their current conversation.

"Um . . . Ravage, who are they?" Reaper asked Ravage, a worried expression in her voice. Ravage smilied a little before taking a slight step back.

"Reaper, this is Spiderboy and Bumblebee, my two best friends . . . Well, besides you of course sweetspark." Ravage said before kissing Reaper on the forehead. Bumblebee looked at them confused as Spiderboy smilied.

("Wait . . . You two are . . . WHAT?!") Bumblebee beeped completely confused. Spiderboy just chuckled at Bumblebee's reaction.

**. . . **

"Excellent Shockwave. Seven hours as you promised." Megatron said with a smile as he walked into the scientist's lab. Shockwave nodded.

"I take it you are impressed with the results?" Shockwave asked as Megatron walked past him and to the creation that stood in front of them.

"Impressed and over-joyed to have the exact same result as before." Megatron said with a smile before kneeling down to the black and red (human-sized) clone of Spiderboy. "Welcome back my lovely pet Dark Spider."

"Master." Dark Spider said before kneeling down, bowing his head to the ground without making eye contact with Megatron. Megatron chuckled.

"And he is so much more . . . well mannered than before. Perfect. Come Shockwave, we have other things to attend to at the moment." Megatron said before leading Shockwave out fo the lab, the doors shutting and locking behind them. Dark Spider growled in rage before walking over to the nearest computer console. Dark Spider then leapt up to the control panel and activated the machine.

_Megatron doesn't realize I am the same 'clone' as the previous Dark Spider and the one before. He doesn't realize that when I die, I return to Mason in spirit form and thus I return to his subconious mind. And whenever Mason's DNA is stolen, I am reborn so to speak._ Dark Spider thought as he searched through the decepticon data banks, readnig up on information. _I know what Megatron wants me to do. Be his weapon of mass distruction. But things have changed since I was his 'pet'. I was reborn for the second time in the rescue bot universe by Miles Warren*, I was going to his weapon too, but Mason changed my point of view and I turned on Warren. Now I am a good guy . . . More or less and I entend to continue being a good guy for the rest of my many . . . many lives._ (Dark Spider was reborn in Spiderboy Meets Transformers Rescue Bots Vol. 2 -Mason) Dark Spider thought before stumbling upon the synthetic energon research. _Hmm. Looks like something Mason would want to know. I better give him a little ring once I get out of here. Can't let Megatron know I'm a spy now, can I? _Dark Spider thought as he continued his work.

**. . .**

"Spiderboy, may I have a word." Ultra Magnus asked as he walked over to Spiderboy, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper. Spiderboy paused for a moment, trying to hold back an annoyed groan before nodding a 'yes'. Ultra Magnus then lead Spiderboy over to a part of the room where no one was before looking around, making sure no one was listening. "I would just like to simply . . . Apologize for the way I have been acting around you. I have seen so much death and destruction in this lifetime and I don't want it to happen again to any of team Prime. Thus the reason I am so stern around everyone." Ultra Magnus said before lowering his head, looking at the ground. Spiderboy's annoyed look softened into a understanding one. He two had seen alot of death and destruction. Hell, he had even died at least five times.

"I understand Magnus. I have also been acting . . . not like me. I've been through alot lately and for me the pain never stops coming and it'll never truely go away. But we all have to find a way to live with it. And if we can't do it alone, then someone will come along and pick you up, dust you off and tell you to keep going. Just like Bumblebee does for me." Spiderboy said as he looked over at Bumblebee who was talking to Ravage and Reaper. Ultra Magnus raised a optic at Spiderboy in confusion. "Wait? Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ultra Magnus asked completely confused. Spiderboy looked at him surprised.

"Me and 'Bee are a couple. That's mainly why I am a part of team Prime. I'm 'Bee's boyfriend. I always have to go away to save another universe though. If I could I'd stay here and help end this war, but I have more responsibilites than just this." Spiderboy explained before his left glove began to beep loudly. Spiderboy quickly activated his holo-screen and saw Dark Spider at the other end of the video feed.

_"Guess who?"_ Dark Spider said with a smile from the other end of the video feed. Spiderboy rolled his lensed eyes with a smile before excusing himself from his and Ultra Magnus' conversation, walking over to the other side of the room.

"Looks like I was right. What's up Dark Spider?" Spiderboy said once he was alone in the corner of the room.

_"Well, Megatron is being creepy around me. Does that help?"_ Dark Spider ask with a slight smile. Spiderboy shook his head. _"Well Knockout has been trying to perfect the synthetic energon formula."_ Dark Spider said _"And I did some digging and found out that . . . "_ Dark Spider began before Spiderboy inturrupted.

"That the synthetic energon was the key element in making unstable cyber-matter? And that if the 'cons complete the formula they plan on cyberforming the entire planet? I know, I've been watching the show at home, remember? But I also know that this universe is different because of three things."

_"And what are those three things?"_

"Me and you are one, Ravage is the second and Reaper is the third." Spiderboy explained as he looked over at the Bumblebee and the two femmes who were currently laughing over a funny joke. "We are unique elements in this story. And we will change the ending, hopfully for the better."

_"I hope so too Mason. Anyways, I gotta go. Megatron's looking for me. Don't wanna keep the big guy waiting. See ya!"_ Dark Spider said before ending the video call.

"See ya." Spiderboy said before deactivating the holo-screen. Spiderboy then walked over to Ravage, Reaper and Bumblebee who were still in the same place they were when Ultra Magnus had pulled him away from their conversation.

**. . .**

"You rang Lord Megatron?" Dark Spider asked after kneeling behind Megatron in the main room of the ship.

"Yes Dark Spider, I need you to retrieve something for me. We have some new human allies that I need something from. See to it that I get what I desire." Megatron said before Dark Spider paused.

"Y-You have me lost my lord. We have human allies now?" Dark Spider said with a curious tone. Megatron simply nodded his helm before turning around.

"Yes my pet. We have human allies now. And what I desire to gain from this is a advantage, a way of beating the autobots at their own game. A way to win the war without them knowing it! Now go and retrieve the data I seek." Megatron ordered before Dark Spider nodded, exiting the room.

**. . .**

"This is all of the information we could gather up this week. You got the gold?" The man in the brown trench coat said as he handed Dark Spider a large folder. Dark Spider opened the folder and quickly scanned through the information.

"Your payment is in that crate. Every last ounce. Now, I suggest you go digging for more information as soon as possible if you want extra next time." Dark Spider said before exiting the building, leaving the man to his money. Dark Spider quickly leapt up to the top of the warehouse where he was sure no one could really spy on him before re-opening the folder and beginning to actually read the information. _Hmm. Megatron hasn't wasted any time in recruiting a mini army of spys for him. Here are all of the spys. None of them really close to team Prime. Good. Now, what's this. A new autobot? Hmm. Reaper . . . Reaper. Oh that femme from the other universe? Cool. Now what's on page three? Oh . . . Scrap. One of those litte fuckers actually ratted them out. The location of their base. Right there. I better call Mason and tell him about this ASAP._ Dark Spider thought before activating his comunicater. "Soundwave, I need a ground bridge here. Now." Dark Spider said before a ground bridge opened up behind him. Dark Spider took a sort of deep breath before entering the ground bridge, it closing behind him.

**. . .**

"No way! We are NOT moving! Not again!" Smokescrean said loudly.

"I know it's hard to accept, but you will have to move. There are multiple spys for the 'cons here. At the very least twenty." Spiderboy (human-sized) said. Acree raised an optic at this.

"Why would the 'cons have human spys? That really doesn't make any sense." Arcee said, placing her hands on her hips.

"They want an advantage on us. Basically ending the war before you know it." Spiderboy explained. "And since the spys know where you are. The 'cons know to. But if we leave today then I'll take you to a place where no one, 'con or human will be able to find you without acess." Everyone looked at Spiderboy confused for a moment. What kind of place was he talking about?

"How did you get this information?" Ultra Magnus asked, crossing his arms. Spiderboy paused for a moment.

"Through Dark Spider." Spiderboy said, thinking about the last impression he had on the team.

"Dark Spider? You mean that evil clone of yours?" Bulkhead asked confused. Spiderboy nodded.

"But he isn't evil anymore. I know this for a fact." Spiderboy said.

"How?" Agent Fowler spoke up from the platform he, Mrs. Darby, Jack, Miko and Raf were all standing on.

"Because whenever he dies he returns to my mind. Since I can never truely die, neither can Dark Spider. But where he is separated from me, he has to return to my mind in order to be revieved. Confusing, I know. But it's the truth." Spiderboy said before looking up to Optimus. "And he's spying for us just to help end this war fast. So, what's it going to be? Stay here, out and in the open with your cover blown to hell and back. Or, you come with me to a safe a secure place, with everything you'll ever need and we can finally win this war." Spiderboy said with a sort of stern tone. There was a long pause in the room as everyone, human and cybertronian, looked up to Optimus, who was just stared back at Spiderboy with considering optics. After the long pause Optimus sighed.

"We will move to the new base." Optimus said with a declaring voice. "You haven't let us down yet Mason. Why would you ever stop now, when we need you the most."

"I'll never let you guys down. Not now or ever. You are all like a second family to me. And I won't anything destroy the bond you all share. Now, pack up and let's rollout." Spiderboy said before everyone raced off to gather their things for the move. Everyone except for Bumblebee, who walked over and knelt down to Spiderboy.

("You'll never let us down Mason.") Bumblebee beeped with a smile. Spiderboy smilied back.

"I know. Nwo go on and get your stuff 'Bee. We're leaving soon, and I don't want you to leave anything behind." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee raced off to his room. Spiderboy sighed before looking up at Agent Fowler, Mrs. Darby, Jack, Miko and Raf. "And if you five have anything you want to bring then go ahead and get quick." Spiderboy said before the other five humans raced off to get their things.

**. . .**

"Okay, we're here!" Spiderboy said before all of the autobots stopped in the middle of no where. Spiderboy and Raf quickly got out of Bumblebee while Agent Fowler and Mrs. Darby got out of Optimus, Miko got out of Bulkhead and Jack got off of Arcee.

"This is it?" Wheeljack asked as all of the autobots transformed. Spiderboy nodded as he lensed eyes began to glow a bright red.

"Yep. This is the place. I just need to call the under ground elevator." Spiderboy said a few moments before a giant elevator emerged from the ground. "Cybertronian sized elevator anyone?"

"Wait, how in the sam hill do you know about this place?" Agent Fowler asked. Spiderboy just smilied.

"Simple, I built it." Spiderboy said before the elevator doors opened. "Well, I designed it, my sister and about couple thousand Marche-Tech robots built it for me while I was off saving multiple universes." Spiderboy explained as everyone entered the elevator.

("Wait, if Madison made this place in your universe, then how is it here?") Bumblebee asked as the elevator doors closed.

"This entire base is linked to a control app on my holo-screen. If I need a base in any universe this base can be transported to the universe I am currently in." Spiderboy explained as the elevator traveled down to the main floor.

"So, why didn't you bring us here before?" Jack asked.

"Because the place wasn't built yet. Every feature also had to be tested and somewhat improved. I only just received the text from Madison a couple of hours ago." Spiderboy said as the elevator atopped at the main floor. "Also the place can make your rooms for you. You simply need to think of a room when in the empty space. Press enter on the control panel and it'll create the room for you. There are a few holo-simulators around the area, and you can create your own if you wish. There are state of the art equipment and computer consoles. And well, it's basically the perfect base. Anything you'll ever need is in this base." Spiderboy explained as everyone exited the elevator. "Oh! And you can choose your height too, if you want to. For example, when you enter a room the computer will ask you . . ." Spiderboy began before a computerized female voice asked 'human or cybertronian height'. " . . . that. And if you pick your opposite species height, you'll just be changed into that height, nothing else." Spiderboy explained as everyone chose human height. "Like that. Now that, that's out of the way. You can go on and pick your rooms. If you have any questions just come back here and find me, or ask the computer for help."

"How long did it take to build this?" Ravage asked curiously. Spiderboy paused for a moment, thinking about this for a moment.

"About . . . two weeks, give or take?" Spiderboy said before walking over to the main room's computer console. "Like I said before, the place hs been completely tested for any bugs and/or glitches, it's completely safe." Spiderboy said as he opened up a giant global scanning program. "And this program will scan the entire world for any and all decepticon activity, so you can all take it easy." Spiderboy said before almost everyone left the room to find their new rooms.

"And what about us? We have families to go home to. If we don't they'll worry." Raf said with a nervous voice.

"I'll just teleport you guys back to your homes whenever you have to leave." Spiderboy said as he turned back to Agent Fowler, Mrs. Darby, Jack, Miko and Raf. "And, I asked my sister to work up a few blue-prints for some new cyber-armors. I think they're in the primary science lab file." Spiderboy said as he searched the records of room usage. "Yep. With those armors you can go out and help the 'bots when you need to. But, I need to work on them for a while before you can really use them."

"How on Earth have you done this? I've never even heard of Marche-Tech before today!" Agent Fowler said confused.

"As you shouldn't have. Marche-Tech is one of the leading scientific companies in my universe. And it only exisists in my universe. It would be the leading scientific company in my universe, if not for all of the top secret projects we work on." Spiderboy said before Raf raised his hand. "Yeah Raf?"

"Um . . . it's getting late, and I have to be home in a few minutes. If it's okay with you, I'd like to go home now." Raf said with a shy voice.

"I think we all should go home. Like Raf said, it's late and we all need our rest." Mrs. Darby said. Spiderboy nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Take care." Spiderboy said with a wave before teleporting Agent Fowler, Mrs. Darby, Jack, Miko and Raf back to their homes. Spiderboy sighed before looking over at Bumblebee, who was still in the room.

("You didn't have to do all of this.") Bumblebee beeped as he walked over to Spiderboy. Spiderboy smilied.

"I wanted to. And besides, you guys need an edge. And that edge is me and Dark Spider." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee lifted his mask. "So, by this I'm assuming we're sharing a room." Spiderboy joked with a smile before Bumblebee kissed him.

("Of course we are sweetspark.") Bumblebee beeped after they separated form their kiss. ("So, I was wondering, are there any other floors to this place besides this one?")

"Of course. There are three floors. This one, the one below and the one below that. But enough about work. I'm tired and I'd like to get some sleep." Spiderboy said before he and Bumblebee walked off to their room.

**End of Chapter 3! HOLY PRIMUS! This chapter took me all weekend to write and I think I did pretty good. I tried not to make anything too confusing but at the same time keep it different from the other stuff I've written. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review (no bad/mean reviews) and stay tuned for the next chapters coming soon! Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime Vol. 4**

**Changes.**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

("What are you doing Mason?") Bumblebee asked as he walked into the main room of the new base while Spiderboy was working on the main console.

"Nothing, just fixing a few things with the base. I can adjust how many floors there are in the base from here or my holo-screen. But I kinda want to use this new console, just to get used to it. And remember how I said there were three floors. Well, there is now only one. I found three to be over-kill so I fixed it." Spiderboy said before bringing a map of the base up on screen.

("Wait, how could you just take out two floors of the base?") Bumblebee asked confused.

"The same way the rooms were added. Speaking of rooms. All of the bedrooms have labels on top of them to say who's it is. And the only ones who can change the bedrooms have to be the person who owns the bedroom, and whoever they give permission to." Spiderboy explained. "Also, all of the other rooms, like I said last evening can be changed with a little programing."

("That, is confusing.") Bumblebee beeped. Spiderboy smilied slightly.

"I know, but that's why I'm the one thinking of all of this. So it's more simple. Anyways, I just finished up the extra programing. Now, come on! I'm planning on making a huge breakfast for everyone. And you're helping me!" Spiderboy said, getting up from his seat, grabbing Bumblebee by the arm and dragging him to the kitchen as fast as he could.

**. . .**

"Dark Spider, you and Starscrem will go to this eletric plant to set a trap for the autobots. Once they arrive call Soundwave to ground bridge the vehicons in. And if things become a little too difficult then call in Predaking. Is that understood?" Megatron told Dark Spider, who was kneeling on the ground, his head bowed. Dark Spider simply nodded with a 'yes my lord' before getting up and leaving the room with Starscream beside him.

"I do not see why you are now Megatron's favorite pet." Starscream said with a low growl. Dark Spider grinned.

"Maybe it's because he likes me better? Where I am a loyal clone of Spiderboy and I haven't tried to kill him and take his place as leader of the decepticons. And there's the fact that you're Predaking's little pet now." Dark Spider said with a evil chuckle, making Starscream growl even more as they reached the flight deck. Dark Spider looked over and saw Predaking rest in his beast form in the corner of the flight deck. "Oh, speak of the devil. PREDAKING!" Dark Spider yelled out to the predacon, who awoke instantly.

"SHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Starscream hissed nervously.

"STARSCREAM SAYS HE WANTS YOU!" Dark Spider called out before Starscream covered his mouth, shuting him up. Predaking looked a Dark Spider for a moment before looking over at Starscream with a more or less creepy look. As if he was telling the seeker 'You. Me. Later.' before falling back to sleep. Starscream then shot Dark Spider an annoyed look before taking his hand off of his mouth.

"What in the name of Primus do you think you were doing?!" Starscream said rather loudly. Dark Spider chuckled darkly.

"I just got you laid. Or I just set you up to get raped later. But for you interfacing is interfacing. Now come on, we have work to do." Dark Spider said before Starscream transformed, allowing Dark Spider inside him.

"Wait, did you just call me . . . What is the human term?" Starscream asked as he took off to the power plant.

"A slut?" Dark Spider said with a grin. "Nope."

**. . .**

"So, what is the point of this?" Ravage asked as she, Spiderboy, Bumblebee, Reaper, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack all stood in one of the three simulator rooms.

"You all need to learn more about human weapons. Like bombs, guns, swords, and so on. So, today I'm going to give you a situation that will test how well you know your human bombs. Computer, activate project trainer bomb." Spiderboy said before closing the door of the simulator room. Six tables with a single bomb on each appeared in front of everone, except for Spiderboy, who's table appeared at the front of the room. "Okay, you have twenty-seven minutes to deactivate the bombs. Note, that each of these bombs have different wires, so if you choose to cheat off of someone else, then, well . . . boom. If you did read up on human weaponary like I asked after breakfast you will know which wire to cut. Anyways, good luck. Twenty-seven minutes on the clock. Aaand . . . GO!" Spiderboy said before the timers on all of the bombs activated. Spiderboy then extracted his right stinger and cut his bomb's red wire.

"This is too easy!" Wheeljack said before cutting the blue wire out of his bomb's blue, red and green wires. Nothing.

"Good job Wheeljack." Spiderboy said before looking over at Bumblebee, who was trying to decide which one was the right wire to cut out of his bomb's yellow, green, and orange wires. He then turned his attention to Ravage who was about to cut the yellow wire from her bomb's yellow, blue and purple wires. Spiderboy then turned to Ultra Magnus who was about to cut his bomb's white wire out of it's pink, purple and white wires. Ultra Magnu paused for a moment before clipping the wire. Boom! A fake holographic explosion went off in Ultra Magnus' face.

"Scrap!" Ultra Magnus said annoyed as Bumblebee clipped his yellow wire. Nothing.

("Of course it'd be this one.") Bumblebee beeped, looking up at Spiderboy with a 'really' face.

"Check again 'Bee." Spiderboy said, pointing to the bomb. Bumblebee looked down at the device's timer, which was now going faster than it had been. Bumblebee's optics widened before he clipped the orange wire. Boom! "It was the one you least expected 'Bee. I can't have you be special here now can I?" Spiderboy sai before looking over to Reaper who was about to clip the red wire out of her bomb's red, yellow, and blue wires.

"I did it!" Ravage yelled happily after clipping her wire. A few seconds later a boom was heard from over where Reaper was.

"Oops." Reaper said with a nervous smile. "I was going to press the red one, but I went with the blue one instead." Spiderboy smilied.

"Always go with your instincts. They'll help you out of alot of situations. But it also helps to have your smarts too. Good job everyone. Computer, deactivate program." Spiderboy said before opening the room's door, letting everyone out of the simulator room.

("I can't believe it's been so quite today. Not a thing has happened to make this day not good.") Bumblebee said before a alarm went off, making the black and yellow mech narrow his optics. Spiderboy smilied.

"You were saying?" Spiderboy said before racing over to the main console, opening up the alert. "Power surge at a nearby power plant. It's actually pretty close to Jasper, Navada. Who wants to check it out with me?" Spiderboy said as he programed the teleporter to the coordinates on screen.

"Me, Reaper and 'Bee will!" Ravage said with a excited tone, wanting nothing more than to just go and kick some 'con aft.

"Alright. Well, we shouldn't be long." Spiderboy said before activating the teleporter, sending the four of them to the power plant.

**. . .**

"Wow, this is way more quite than I expected." Ravage (now cybertronian sized like Bumblebee and Reaper) said with a sort of disapointed tone. Spiderboy chuckled a little.

"Well, things aren't always as they seem." Spiderboy said before the four of them entered the main room of the plant. "Just give me a sec to turn the power back on and we'll be on our marry way." Spiderboy said a few moments before the power came back on. "Done. Now, let's go sheck outside and see if there is anything out there for Ravage to punch." Spiderboy said as he lead everyone outside. Spiderboy stopped at the doorway as his spider sense went off. "Well Ravage it looks like you're going to get your wish after all." Spiderboy said as three ground bridges opened in front of them, revealing three squads with five vechicons in each squad.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite spider-human." Starscream said from behind Spiderboy, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper. Spiderboy turned around and saw Starscream with Dark Spider. "Destroy them." Starscream commanded the three squads before they opened fire on Spiderboy, Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper.

"Spread out!" Spiderboy yelled before leaping into the air, drawing the vechicons' fire away from Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper while they took cover. "Heads up!" Spiderboy yelled before kicking one of the vechicons' head off, knocking it into another one so hard it caused a small explosion. "GOAL!" Spiderboy yelled before dodging energon fire from the other vechicons.

("Hang on Mason!") Bumblebee beeped loudly before transforming his arms and began firing his blasters at the vechicons, taking five of them down before leaping to another covering postion. Ravage then leapt out of her cover and began taking down vechicons quickly and effectivly. Ravage took down four vechicons before taking cover again. Reaper was scared, not wanting to mess up or get anyone hurt. She was hiding behind a nearby oil tanker, trying not to be spotted. Spiderboy bashed two more vechicons' heads in before hearing Reaper yell for help.

"LET GO OF ME!" Reaper yelled at the two vehicons that were dragging her out from behind the oil tanker towards Starscream and Dark Spider. "I SAID . . . LET . . .** ME** . . . **GO**!" Reaper yelled before her optics changed color from blue to red and her armor lite a blaze. Everyone just stared in surprise at Reaper as she flw up into the air. _"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!"_ Reaper shrieked before making fire-balls in both of her hands. _"NOW BURN!"_ Reaper yelled before throwing the fire-balls at the vechicons, turning them ash.

"Forget this! I'm getting out of here!" Starscream yelled cowardly before racing back into the power plant. Dark Spider paused, looking up at Reaper, then to Spiderboy before racing after Starscream.

"What's wrong with her?!" Ravage yelled terrified. Spiderboy didn't anwser, he just stared up at Reaper before the black and red femme began to fall to the ground. A few moments before she hit the ground Spiderboy caught her, preventing her from being hurt. "Well?!"

"She . . . She has cosmic energy all over her. I . . . I don't know how this is even possible! She . . . We have to get her back to base. Now." Spiderboy said before opening his holo-screen and activating the base's teleporter, sending them back to base.

**End of Chapter 4! I know this was a shorter chapter than last time, but it was more action packed. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for chapter 5 and take care! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime Vol. 4**

**Changes.**

**Chapter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes in annoyance as he ran test after test on the computer console.

"This just doesn't make any sense. How did Reaper get those cosmic powers if she was never in the war, she didn't have any insignia or combat training. It just doesn't make any sense." Spiderboy said as he sat back in his chair. He'd been up all day and night for the past two days without any sleep, depending on his added energy absorbin ability and Rage to keep him awake, but even that was begining to fail, and he could feel the land of dreams dragging him down. "N-No, can't fall asleep now, have to figure out what caused this, have to find out for the team." Spiderboy said as he sat back up in his seat, continuing with the tests. A half an hour passed before Spiderboy heard footsteps from the first hall on his left, which lead to his and Bumblebee's room, Ravage's and Reaper's room, Optimus' room, and Smokescreen's room. Spiderboy simply discarded the sound for Optimus or Smokescreen, still trying to map out the base.

("Hey, you're still at this?") Bumblebee asked as he turned the corner and walked into the room. Spiderboy groaned with a slight nod. ("I'll take that as a yes.") Bumblebee beeped with a smile as he walked over to Spiderboy's side.

"And your reason for looming over my shoulder is?" Spiderboy asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Bumblebee crossed his arms before huffing.

("Well you're cheery.") Bumblebee beeped before Spiderboy sighed, turning to face the black and yellow scout.

"Sorry, I'm just all annoyed at these damned tests. I have to figure out how Reaper got those cosmic powers." Spiderboy said before he felt his eye lids lower slowly. Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy confused as the lensed eyes of the mask lowered at the same time. Spiderboy quickly perked back up, shaking his head quickly like a dog drying itself off after a swim before turning back to the tests.

("Come on Mason, this can wait until morning, you need sleep. You're gonna pass out if you don't.") Bumblebee beeped as he turned Spiderboy's chair around, the red and black teeaged superhero not resisting, even a little. Spiderboy raised his arms up, his lensed eyes nearly closed.

"Carry me." Spiderboy mumbled, making Bumblebee chuckle a little with a smile before picking up the teenager. "Mmm, I love you." Spiderboy said before nuzzling into Bumblebee's neck a little.

("I love you too Mason.") Bumblebee beeped as their room door slid open for him before he entered the bedroom.

**. . .**

Mason opened his eyes slowly as he awoke from his slumber before sitting up with a yawn.

("About time you woke up. I was begining to think you died in your sleep.") Bumblebee beeped with a teasing smile from the now open room doorway.

"How long was I asleep?" Mason asked as he got out of bed and walked over to Bumblebee, transforming into Spiderboy as he did so.

("Mmm, about a day or so, give or take a few hours.") Bumblebee said, thinking about the question. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened with surprise.

"That long?!" Spiderboy asked as he and Bumblebee exited the room. Bumblebee nodded his helm as they entered the main room of the base. "I only meant to sleep for a few hours, not a whole day!" Spiderboy said as he sat down in his chair and re-opened the tests he had been working on the other night. Spiderboy then paused, thinking of something, but quickly shaking the idea away, thinking it was too far-fetched to be true. But the idea kept coming back, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. " 'Bee, where's Ravage and Reaper?" Spiderboy asked, turning to the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee paused for a moment, thinking about this.

("They should be in the kitchen have something to eat, that or their room, doing something.") Bumblebee beeped before Spiderboy got up off his seat and raced off to the kitchen. ("Hey! Wait for me!") Bumblebee beeped before racing after Spiderboy.

**. . .**

"So, this is just a check up?" Reaper asked as Spiderboy scanned her with his scanner before laying it back on the table.

"Yeah, you can say that." Spiderboy said before placing the scanner on the counter before going over the results. "Hmm. I need one more thing, and don' take this the wrong way, but I need you to . . . um . . . open your spark chamber." Spiderboy said a little nervously. Reaper raised an optic confused.

"Why? What's going on Spiderboy? Why have you been acting like this around me lately?" Reaper asked. Spiderboy sighed as he remembered when Reaper awoke after the incident. She had no memory of the fight or burn those bots to a crisp.

"I'll tell you everything after I get the test results, now please do as I said and open up you chest plate." Spiderboy said. Reaper sighed into submission before doing as she was told. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened in shock at the sight before him, he had seen a spark before yes, but there was no spark in Reaper's spark chamber. It was empty. "How in the world are you even alive without a spark?!" Spiderboy yelled as Reaper closed her chest plate. Reaper looked at Spiderboy confused.

"Of course I have a spark! I wouldn't be alive if I . . . oh primus." Reaper said as Spiderboy showed her the previous sight with his holo-screen. "I-I'm dead?!" Reaper said horrified.

"No, not dead. You are alive, you're just feeding off of the cosmic energy around you. Which makes perfect sense! Whatever happened to you before or during the war for cybertron must have attracted some cosmic force. Now that force is a part of your body. The question is: what happened that was so massive it attracted the cosmic force?" Spiderboy said before Reaper paused, knowing what it was, but not wanting to say. "Reaper, does it have anything to do with the bombings back on cybertron, before the war actually started?" Spiderboy asked. The black and red femme just nodded, a tear forming in her left optics. "And Ravage was with you wasn't she? And you saved her at the cost of your own life." Spiderboy assumed.

"Yeah, that's what happened. How'd you . . . ?" Reaper asked before Spiderboy cut her off.

"Because the same thing happened to me. I died to save the whole multiverse from something I couldn't control, and I'm alive because of my reality powers, as long as I have them, I can't truely die." Spiderboy explained before opening the lab's door, holding it in place for Reaper. "Come on, I'm gonna help you control your powers."

**. . .**

Dark Spider stormed down one of the many halls in the Nemisis, on his way to meet up with Megatron, who had requested his presence.

_What could tall, grey and creepy want now? Probably wants me to go off for another one of his information gatherings. I'm actually surprised Megatron hasn't done anything for the past week! What's he planning? Or better still, is he even going to let me in on it?_ Dark Spider thought as he arrived at the main room of the ship, passing for a moment before entering the room. "You wanted to see me my lord?" Dark Spider asked as he walked up to the grey mech, who stood at the other end of the room with his back turned to Dark Spider.

"Yes Dark Spider, I need you to go and check out a massive energy signal. Soundwave has the coordinates already set for your dispatch. Also, when you return we must have a private discussion in my quarters." Megatron said, only turning his head slightly to Dark Spider.

"Yes Lord Megatron." The black and red clone said before exiting the room. _Ew. He does have a thing for me! GROSS! But, at the same time kinda cool. Gah! Get your head out of there! Nope! NOPE! WHAT DID I JUST SAY BRAIN!_ Dark Spider thought as he made his was to the ground bridge room for dispatch.

**. . .**

"Um . . . Why are we here, in the middle of no where?" Reaper asked confused as she looked around the desert area around her and Spiderboy.

"Because I don't want the whole base to burn down, and because I need to get out of that place for a bit, and so do you." Spiderboy said before pointing over towards three huge boulders. "Now, focus your energy on the boulder in the middle. Feel it flow through you body and into your hands, forming a fire-ball." Spiderboy said as Reaper closed her optics, focusing on the task. Reaper could feel the fire form in her hands, changing shape until it was a orb of energy. Reaper opened her optics and saw what she had made.

"Wow! I did it!" Reaper said surprised. Spiderboy smilied slightly.

"You still have to break the rock." Spiderboy said. Reaper paused for a moment, looking over at the boulders in front of her. Reaper hauled ack her arm as far as she could with tipping over, ad then threw the fire-ball directly into the middle of the boulder, causing it to explode and blow the other two boulders up as well. "Woah. Okay, that's a great start. But you might want to take the power down a notch." Spiderboy said before chuckling a little.

"Heh, sorry. I don't know my own strength." Reaper said with a smile. Spiderboy just looked at her with a 'really' expression on his face before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy looked over to see a ground bridge open, revealing Dark Spider walking out of it before it closed behind him.

"Hey bro!" Dark Spider called out to Spiderboy and Reaper as he walked over. "Lucky Megatron sent me here to check out the energy spike huh? If anyone else came, they'd shoot you on the spot." Spiderboy smilied.

"You know I'd just get Rage to eat them alive. So, anything new to report or is it all quite?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Dark Spider shrugged.

"Megatron's keeping me in the dark, and I keep getting this odd feling that he's kinda . . . well . . ." Dark Spider began before Spiderboy finished his sentence.

"Into you?"

"Yeah! How'd you . . . Oh, right, that whole thing with Bumblebee's birthday?" Dark Spider asked. Spiderboy merely nodded slightly.

"Yep. I feel bad for you my friend." Spiderboy said with a teasing grin, making Dark Spider narrow his symbiotic eyes.

"Thanks a lot." Dark Spider aid, crossing his arms with a huff before his communicater started beeping. "As soon as I anwser this, punch me so I go flying all the way over there okay?" Dark Spider asked before anwsering. "Lord Megatron, wha-AHHHH!" Dark Spider said before Spiderboy punched him across the face with such force that he went flying across the desert.

_"Dark Spider?! What is going on down there?! REPORT!" _Megatron yelled in Dark Spider's ear. Dark Spider got up and quickly dusted himself off.

"Two of the autobot's forces are here. Spiderboy and that new femme, I think Spiderboy is the source of the masive energy. I will secure him at once-" Dark Spider began before being cut off by Megatron.

_"No, take the femme instead. She is the source of the massive energy." _Megatron said making Dark Spider confused.

"What? But, Spiderboy is the only one who has cosmic ablitlities. How can you be sure-?"

_"The energy signature is different than Spiderboy's. Now, get that femme!"_ Megatron boomed in Dark Spider's ear, making the clone a little deaf, before ending the transmission. Dark Spider groaned with annoyance before he leapt back over to Spiderboy and Reaper.

"Well, Megatron want his hands on your femme friend here." Dark Spider said with a sort of annoyed tone.

"Why does he want me?" Reaper asked confused.

"You have cosmic powers." Spiderboy and Dark Spider both said at the same timebefore both their spider senses went off.

"Um . . . I think Megatron does have a thing for you. He just sent a bunch of back-up." Spiderboy pointed out as a ground bridge opened. "Sorry Dark Spider." Spiderboy said before back-kicking his black and red clone in the face, sending him flying past the ground bridge as three vechicons came out of the ground bridge. "This should be easy. Reaper, you stay behind me." Spiderboy said before leaping at the first vechicon, ripping it's head off before throwing it at the second vechicon, causing a small explosion before he leapt into the air and smashed the third vechicon into the ground. "Aaaaand, done!" Spiderboy said with a smile as he turned back to face Reaper, his spider sense going off as he did.

"SPIDERBOY!" Reaper yelled as she was grabbed from behind by Starscream, who quickly injected her with some sort of drug.

"Dark Spider, get up and fight your clone like a good human pet. I'll attend to the objective." Starscream said as he carried Reaper back through the ground bridge he had arrived in, it closing behind him.

"God damn Starscream. Should have known he'd come here to step me up, just to gain Megatron's love." Dark Spider said before shuddering. Spiderboy just growled slightly. "Hey, don't worry Mason, I'll look after Reaper on the Nemisis. She'll be fine." Dark Spider said, resting a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder. Spiderboy then quickly spun around to face Dark Spider.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about Ravage and how she's going to react to this." Spiderboy said with his lensed eyes lowered. "I was suopossed to protect Reaper for her and I failed. Ravage's gonna kill me."

**. . .**

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY WITH HER?!" Ravage yelled at Spiderboy. The teenaged superhero merely nodded, unable to find his voice at this moment. Ravage growled for a moment before punching Spiderboy across the face. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DO THAT?!" Ravage continued as Spiderboy got off the ground.

"Ravage, I never meant them to get Reaper. Starscream just got there when I finshed taking out the vechicons and he got her. I'm sorry I failed you, but Dark Spider is keeping an eye on Reaper for us so we'll know if she's okay or not." Spiderboy said, making Ravage calm down a little.

"I'll be in my room." Ravage said before leaving the main room, walking down the hallway and entering her and Reaper's room. Spiderboy just merely groaned with depression before going back to work, ignoring any and all distractions.

**. . .**

"Shockwave, how is the experiment coming along?" Megatron asked as he entered the lab. Shockwave turned to face his lord and master.

"The femme-bot has no spark and this odd energy seems to be the only way of keeping her alive. And as far as I can tell, it can not be removed from her platting." Shockwave said in his usual stern tone.

"What if we controled this femme? Could we also control the power she posses?" Megatron asked curiously. Shockwave paused, considering the possibility.

"It is fairly logical. Do you want me to begin working on making this idea a reality?" Shockwave asked. Megatron merely nodded his helm.

"Yes Shockwave, I would like you to begin imediately." Megatron said before exiting the room. As Megatron walked down the hall he spotted Dark Spider walking in the same direction as he was. "Dark Spider, are you alright? You weren't hurt too badly were you?" Megatron asked with a sort of concerned tone. Dark Spider shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Dark Spider said, picking up his speed a little. _I swear if he's trying to hit on me._ Dark Spider thought before growling slightly.

"Good, I do not want anything to happen to you Dark Spider. You-" Megatron began before stopping, thinking of how to continue before he completely dismissed the topic. "Shockwave has begun a project that should give us control over the femme. I just thought you should know." Megatron said before walking away.

_Well, he's surely into me, which is creepy, but that doesn't matter. Gotta find a way to keep Shockwave from completing his project. _Dark Spider thought before racing off.

**. . .**

Cold sweat ran down Mason's face as he heard Reaper's cries for help in his sleep, making him stir in the blankets of the bed. The memory replaying, over and over in his mind, not leaving him alone, clawing at him, telling him to do something before he awoke with a start.

("Bad dream?") Bumblebee asked as Mason laid back down on to the pillow. Mason nodded slightly.

"Yeah. I-I should have stopped Starscream from getting Reaper." Mason said with a saddened tone.

("Mason, there was nothing you could have done.") Bumblebee beeped, trying to make the teenager feel better. It didn't help. Mason merely sighed before turning over on his side, now facing Bumblebee.

"I know, I just can't help but feel that I should have done more." Mason said before Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Mason, pulling him in close.

("We all think like that sometimes Mason. But we should never keep thinking about them more than we have to. And that means you have to stop thinking about it!") Bumblebee beeped before Mason looked up at Bumblebee with a slight smile.

"Yeah, your right 'Bee. As always." Mason said before kissing the black and yellow mech.

("So does that mean I'm smarter than you?") Bumblebee beeped with a raised optic and a slight smile. Mason chuckled before buring his head into Bumblebee's chest plate.

"You wish." Mason said with a smile before closing his eyes. "Good night 'Bee." Mason said before falling asleep. Bumblebee smilied down at Mason.

("Good Night sweetspark.") Bumblebee beeped before falling asleep as well.

**End of Chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter and take care! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers: Prime Vol. 4**

**Changes.**

**Chapter 6**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

He dodged attack after attack, avoiding every hit, not taking any damage from his enemies. Spiderboy stabbed each person's head quickly before moving onto the next person, his anger blinding him as he beat the simulation in a mere three minutes.

"Coumputer, run simulation 227." Spiderboy said before ten hulks appeared. "Bring you big green bastards!" Spiderboy yelled before charging the hulks.

**. . .**

Dark Spider stuck to the side of the lab, observing the current experiment that Shockwave was working on. Knockout was helping the logical mech with this project as Megatron wanted it complete in a few days.

_I can probably use Knockout to my advantage. Maybe trick him into using something he shouldn't? Hmm. Maybe. _Dark Spider thought as Knockout handed Shockwave as device that he needed.

"Here." Knockout said with a low growl. Shockwave took the device and adjusted the phsyic patch. "You could have at least said thank you." Knockout muttered as he walked to the other side of the room.

"It is finally finished!" Shockwave said as he took the cord and plugged it into the back of the table Reaper was laying on, making both Dark Spider's symbiotic eyes and Knockout's optics widened with surprise.

"You're finished already?! But, you only started a few hours ago!" Dark Spider said confused before remembering that Shockwave had created the psyhic patch in the first place. _OH SHIT! I AM AN IDIOT!_ Dark Spider thought before Shockwave started to download the programming into Reaper's mind. Reaper's optics opened wide as she awoke, fire covering her armor as she escaped her bonds.

"Hm. I guess she will need a new name." Knockout suggested with a puzzled look.

"Grim Reaper." Shockwave said before the femme looked over at him. "Follow your programming and do what lord Megatron commands." Shockwave ordered the femme before she flw out of the room.

"And what were lord Megatron's orders?" Dark Spider asked with a raised symbiotic eye.

"Destroy the city know as New York." Shockwave said before returning to another project he had been working on.

**. . .**

Spiderboy exited the simulator in a now calm mood. He heard the main console beeping before he raced over and saw Reaper flying towards New York city. Spiderboy quickly pressed a com-link button.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Spiderboy said with widened lensed eyes, fixed on Reaper. "I'm about to go and stop Reaper from destroying New York city! I need you guys to storm the Nemisis, Dark Spider just sent the cooridnates, and they're short on vechicons, so you can take them down easily. Spiderboy, out." Spiderboy said before pressing the button again then teleported out of the base to New York.

**. . .**

_"Lord Megatron, I have completed the second project you had assigned me. Shall I bring you the device?" _Shockwave asked from his lab. Megatron merely shook his head before anwsering with a 'no Shockwave' then ended the transmission.

"MY LORD! Spiderboy is awaiting the femme in the city New York. Do you wish me to deploy Predaking?" Starscream asked.

"Yes Starscream, I would prefer you did deploy Predaking imediatly!" Megatron yelled at the seeker before Starscream raced out the door.

**. . .**

"Ratchet, you are with me, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ravage and Arcee you take the south of the ship as Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus take the east of the ship." Optimus ordered as the ground bridge closed behind him and his team. "Autobots, let's take this ship down!" Optimus said before the three teams split up through out the ship.

**. . .**

_No sign of Reaper yet. But my spider sense is defently going off!_ Spiderboy thought as he flw above New York using his rocket boots and glider cape. _What can be setting it off? Oh . . . Him._ Spiderboy thought as he spotted Predaking flying towards him. "BACK FOR MORE HURT?!" Spiderboy yelled as he fired two weblines at Predaking's shoulders before flying over him, sending him flying up into the air. _Have to end this fast or Reaper'll get here and destroy the city!_ Spiderboy thought before activating the repulsar canons in his gloves before flying after Predaking. Predaking screeched before breathing a humungous stream of fire at Spiderboy, who quickly retalliated with a blast from his repulsar gloves. "Have to do better than that." Spiderboy said as he thought: _I don't have time for this! _Spiderboy then charged his repulsar gloves to maximum power as he dodged each of Predaking's attacks. "Sorry Predaking. You've gotta go!" Spiderboy said before firing a massive repulsar blast at Predaking's spark chamber, killing him instantly. "Done, now for . . . REAPER!" Spiderboy yelled before a giant fire-ball hit in, causing him to fly back down to the city streets below.

_"I AM THE GRIM REAPER OF HUMANITY! ALL OF YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES BELONG TO LORD MEGATRON!"_ Reaper shrieked before Spiderboy flw up from the streets of New York and punched her up into the higher atmosphere.

"REAPER! Snap out of this! Megatron is controling you! You don't want to do this!" Spiderboy yelled as he continued punching her, trying to get her off balance.

_"FOOL! NO ONE CAN CONTROL THE GRIM REAPER!" _Reaper yelled before a massive amount of heat exploded from her, causing Spiderboy to fly back a bit.

"Then Megatron doesn't control you? Because you seemed pretty controled to me." Spiderboy said before noticing something. _Why didn't I think of this sooner?! I can make Reaper a new spark from her cosmic energy! Then that'll slove both problems! But first, to take her down!_ Spiderboy thought as he began firing cosmic blasts at the black and red femme.

**. . .**

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Knockout yelled as he raced through the Nemisis with his favorite buffer in hand, trying to avoid any and all fights he may encounter on his way out of the ship. Knockout quickly stopped once he spotted Dark Spider at the ground bridge room's entrance. "OUT OF MY WAY FREAK! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Knockout yelled as Dark Spider merely smirked. The black and red clone's left hand transformed into a giant saw, about the size of Knockout's spark.

"Time to open you up doctor." Dark Spider said with a evil laugh before leaping at Knockout and impaling the symbiotic-saw into his spark chamber, energon flying out of the giant wound. "I've always hated you Knockout." Dark Spider said before swinging off to find Megatron and Shockwave.

**. . .**

Megatron entered Shockwave's lab with his Dark Star Saber and found the scientist activating their newly constructed omega lock. Megatron walked over to Shockwave and looked down into the device that was going to cyber-form Earth.

"Where is your newst device Shockwave?" Megatron asked. Shockwave pointed over to what seemed like a normal energon container. Megatron walked over to the device and activated it. "Perfect Shockwave. I can already feel the femme's energy running through me. Heheheh! And it feels amazing!" Megatron said as his optics lite a red fire.

**. . .**

Reaper stopped fighting and began to fight with her escaping cosmic energy, trying to get it to stay. Spiderboy quickly noticed the cosmic energy leaving Reaper before he began gathering most of the energy, transforming it into a spark for the black and red femme.

"Reaper, open your spark chamber." Spiderboy said. No response. "Fine then, I'll open it myself." Spiderboy said before opening the spark chamber with one hand. "Here's your third chance Reaper. Don't fuck it up." Spiderboy said before placing the spark into the femme's spark chamber.

"Wha-What happened?" Reaper asked before noticing Spiderboy was holding her in the air. "Spiderboy? What happened? How did we get here?!" Reaper asked. Spiderboy merely smilied.

"Don't worry about it Reaper. You're alive and well, that's all that matters. Now we have some buisness to take care of." Spiderboy said as he flw Reaper and himself to the Nemisis.

**. . .**

Everyone met up at Shockwave's lab, ready to race in and take down Megatron and Shockwave. Everyone was there except for Smokescreen, Dark Spider and Spiderboy. Everyone then heard Smokescreen racing down the hall before stopping in front of them all, holding up the Star Saber.

"Did I miss anything?" Smokescreen asked as he handed Optimus the Star Saber.

("Nope, you're just in time Smokey!") Bumblebee beeped with a slight smile. ("It's finally going to be over.")

"Yes, but we have to actually beat Megatron first 'Bee." Ravage said tilting her head to the door slightly.

("Well, duh! That's why I said going!") Bumblebee beeped, putting his hands on his hips before thinking of something. ("Um . . . Who took care of Soundwave?")

"I did!" Dark Spider said as he swung over from the other end of the hallway. "I smashed his helm in." Dark Spider said before landing in front of everyone. "I also took out Starscream and Knockout for you. Now, let's get Megatron and Shockwave." Dark Spider said before Ratchet opened the door to the lab, revealing a fire-lite Megatron.

_"I AM IMORTAL! I CAN FEEL THE POWER COURSING THROUGH ME! THE ABILITY TO DESTROY YOU ALL AND THIS ENTIRE PLANET WITH ONE MOVE, ONE THOUGHT, ONE INSTINCT! I AM EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN UNICRON THE DESTROYER! YOU SHALL __ALL__ BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER! BUT FIRST. SHOKCWAVE, BEGIN CYBER-FORMING EARTH!"_ Megatron yelled before he heard Shockwave yell in pain. Megatron turned to see Spiderboy webbing Shockwave to a wall. _"YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR __FAR__ TOO LONG! AND NOW I SHALL DESTROY YOU WITH A SINGLE THOUGHT!"_ Megatron yelled, making Spiderboy merely smirk. Megatron stuck out his hand and tried to fire a fire-ball at Spiderboy but couldn't seem to do it.

"Having trouble?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. "That cosmic energy doesn't go well with Dark Energon, that and it only came around for one reason. It wasn't time for Reaper to die. So now it has done it's part. It has to leave. And I'm about to free it." Spiderboy said before changing his size to cybertronian. "Optimus, may I use the Star Saber?" Spiderboy asked before Optimus threw the saber over to Spiderboy. Spiderboy caught the sword before saying thanks. Everyone's optics widened as the Star Saber lite up in Spiderboy's grip. "Before I destroy you Megatron I have to say. This has been coming for a long time. And I'm glad it's finally happening." Spiderboy said before stabbing Megatron right through the spark chamber, shattering the Dark Energon and making it usless before extracting the sword, picking up Megatron and throwing him out of the ship, past the omega lock and down to Earth.

"Where's Reaper?!" Ravage asked, just realizing Spiderboy was alone. Spiderboy pointed down to the omega lock. Reaper was standing there watching. Reaper waved to Ravage, Ravage waved back.

"Uh . . . Can you guys give me and 'Bee a few minutes alone?" Spiderboy asked as he teleported Reaper up next to Ravage. Everyone nodded before leaving the roomexcept for Bumblebee. "Come on." Spiderboy said, reaching out to take Bumblebee's hand. I want to show you this." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee took his hand. Spiderboy then dropped down with Bumblebee on his back to the rim of the omega lock.

("Wow . . . Is that cyber-matter?") Bumblebee asked Spiderboy. The red and black teenager merely nodded his head 'yes'. ("Wow.") Spiderboy glanced at the cyber-matter, then at his gloves, then to his holo-screen (or at least where it would have been if it was on).

" 'Bee. You would forgive me, no matter what I did, right?" Spiderboy asked with a little bit of uncertainty in his voice. Bumblebee looked at him for a moment.

("Of course I would. Why wouldn't I? I'm your sparkmate right?") Bumblebee beeped, making Spiderboy smile slightly.

"Can you stand like, directly facing me?" Spiderboy asked. Bumblebee nodded and did as Spiderboy told his too. "Okay, one sec." Spiderboy said before turning on his holo-screen, adjusting one shot from his repulsar glove to equal the power of three of Megatron's canon shots. Spiderboy then activated his repulsar glove. "Okay. One more thing." Spiderboy said before kissing Bumblebee on the lips. "There, now. Close your eyes, but DON'T go to sleep." Spiderboy said before firing his repulsar glove, sending Bumblebee into the cyber-matter with a open fire-wound in his chest and black dead optics. A few moments passed before Bumblebee emerged from the cyber-matter, now come back to life.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Bumblebee yelled. Spiderboy smilied.

"One, you did that to me remember? And it was for my own good, well, I just returned the favor." Spiderboy said, his happy grin not fading what so ever. Bumblebee looked at him blankly for a moment.

"What do you- OH MY GOD!" Bumblebee said. "M-My voice! MASON MY VOICE! YOU GAVE ME MY PIPES BACK!" Bumblebee said loudly before hugging Spiderboy tight. Spiderboy hugged Bumblebee back.

"You're welcome 'Bee. You're welcome." Spiderboy said, closing his lensed eyes, a tear roling down his cheek. A few moment later everyone was in the main room of the ship, discussing what to do with the cyber-matter.

"We should use the cyber-matter to restore Cybertron!" Smokescreen suggested, jumping up and down with excitment, wanting nothing more than to restore their home planet.

"But Cybertron is a far bigger world than Earth! How will we be able to bring Cybertron back with this amount of cyber-matter?!" Ratchet asked.

"Dump it down into the well of alsparks. I think that's work. It leads to the heart of Primus right? The it should do the trick!" Spiderboy said (still the same size as Bumblebee) before looking over at Reaper, a saddened look in his lensed eyes. "It would have worked." Spiderboy muttered under his breath before leaning against the wall behind him.

**. . .**

Silence. Absolute silence. Cybertron. Cybertron was shattered and completely destroy. Spread out through out the regeins of empty space. All of their fallen comrads, their friends, their familys . . . gone.

"How . . . ?" Reaper asked before looking over at Spiderboy who couldn't look. He just looked at the ground without making eye contact with anyone. Spiderboy then sighed, knowing everyone was looking at him.

"It's nobody's fault you know? This may have happened anyways. But, it was that cosmic energy, or rather cosmic force that found Reaper on Cybertron. It came to Cybertron with such force that it shattered the already dead planet. And now . . . I'm sorry." Spiderboy said with saddened lensed eyes.

"So . . . What now Optimus?" Smokescreen asked as everyone looked up to the autobot leader. Optimus paused, still taking this all in.

"We go home. We go to our new home. With our new family, and we enjoy what we have gained through this war. We enjoy being alive. But we will still be protecting Earth and it's inhabitants from any and all threats from Cybertron and beyond." Optimus said before Wheeljack turned the Nemisis back around to Earth. A few minutes later Spiderboy and Bumblebee were walking down a hallway of the Nemisis towards the flight deck. Once at the flight deck Bumblebee blurted out.

"Why didn't you save Cybertron?" Spiderboy paused for a moment, thinking about this for a moment.

"You said it yourself 'Bee. If I had done that, everything that had happened would be for nothing. And I never knew about the whole shattering of Cybertron. Not until I rescued Reaper from Megatron's control. When I held all of that cosmic energy I saw what it had done. It had completely shattered Cybertron from the core outwards. And I . . . didn't have the heart to tell you, or anyone." Spiderboy said before sitting down on to the ground, looking out to the stars. "I'm sorry I let you down." Spiderboy said, looking down at the floor between his legs. Bumblebee's look softened a little, now feeling bad for what he had said before.

"No, I'm sorry Mason. You did try without abusing your powers. And I appreciate it. You've given so much in the past few days. And how many times have you died for us when you never had too?!" Bumblebee said with a slight smile. Spiderboy smilied back.

"I think it was about five. And thanks 'Bee. It means alot coming from you." Spiderboy said before leaning against his spark mate.

"Well it should, I am your lover after all." Bumblebee said with a grin. Spiderboy chuckled.

"Yeah, you are, and you always will be." Spiderboy said before kissing the black and yellow mech on the cheek. before hearing a click from behind them. Spiderboy and Bumblebee both turned around and saw Dark Spider, Ravage and Reaper standing in the door way. Dark Spider was holding a camera as Ravage and Reaper just stood there with adored smilies on their faces. "You didn't just take a picture of that did you?!" Spiderboy said as he began to bluch brighter than his mask was. Dark Spider shook hs head.

"No, we didn't take a picture. We took seven pictures!" Dark Spider said before he, Ravage and Reaper all ran off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU THREE!" Spiderboy and Bumblebee yelled as they ran off after them down the halls of the Nemisis.

**. . .**

Everyone was in the main room of the new base, saying their goodbyes to Spiderboy and Bumblebee, who were going to Spiderboy's universe.

"Are you sure you don't want this base?" Optimus asked Spiderboy, who merely shook his head.

"I'm good. I don't really need it. I will drop by every once and a while to check up on things and stuff. But this is our home away from home. So I'm not taking it away from you." Spiderboy said with a smile. "I'm just sorry I failed Cybertron." spiderboy said with saddened lensed eyes. Bumblebee crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

"Why do you always do that?!" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic.

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself for things that you didn't do? You put yourself down too much Mason. Stop it." Bumblebee said as Spiderboy smilied a bit.

"Okay. Anyways, we better get going. See you guys in a week or so!" Spiderboy said as he opened a reality portal behind him. Everyone waved goodbye before Spiderboy and Bumblebee leapt through the portal and into Spiderboy's universe, off to their next adventure.

**Aaand DONE! This was a REALLY fun chapter to write to me. It was something different than what I am used to and I enjoyed writing it. Anyways, take care guys, thanks for reading and and I hoped you liked this story and well, PEACE!**


End file.
